


Inspiration Day: Never Spoke

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_epics, Conversations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_epics' Inspiration Day: Never Spoke.</p>
<p>Write a fic for the prompted pairing, who never spoke onscreen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration Day: Never Spoke

**Plan For the Future**

_Kara/Billy Keikaya_

“She wants me to what?”  
  
“Go back to Caprica and retrieve this Arrow of Apollo. You weren’t her first choice. She asked Captain Adama first, but he refused.”  
  
“Of course he did. Lee Adama is the poster boy for by-the-book. How exactly does she expect me to accomplish this?”  
  
“I’m sure she has a plan - she and Elosha have been poring over the scriptures for anything relevant - the only part I have is that the alleged key to unlocking the Tomb of Athena is the fabled Arrow of Apollo. She seems pretty intent on unlocking the Tomb one way or the other. She’ll be ready for you as soon as you can make it over to Colonial One.”  
  
“I’ve got a pre-flight briefing and then prep for the flight test. I can come over after the briefing, so about an hour?”  
  
“I’ll let her know. And Lieutenant Thrace? I invited you over to speak to the President. The rest of this conversation never happened.”  
  
“Got it, Billy. See you in an hour.”

 

**She's Up For Anything.  Well, Sort of.**

_Zak/Helo_

Zak approached Helo in the corner booth and sat down. Zak didn’t say anything for a minute or two, and Helo broke the silence.  
  
“You invited me here. It’s got to be about Kara, so spit it out.”  
  
“I know you know what Kara’s like in bed. Nothing’s off limits. She’s crazy, willing to try anything.”  
  
Under his breath, Helo muttered, “Almost anything.”  
  
“Whatever. Anyway, the other night, we’re messing around and I tried to tie her hands to the headboard. She completely freaked out. Got dressed, left for a couple of hours, and when she came back, she slept on the couch. The next morning, she was all ready to go by the time I even woke up, which was totally weird, and she acted like nothing had happened the night before. I don’t know. I guess I was hoping that since you guys used to be, uh,”  
  
“Frakbuddies? It’s OK, Zak, you can say it. Yes, Kara and I used to frak. A lot.” He laughed at the miffed expression on Zak’s face. “I tried bondage with Kara exactly once. I could tell going in that this was never gonna be something we did with each other.”  
  
“But she let you.”  
  
“She bet a dare on a triad hand and lost. Starbuck never met a dare she wouldn’t take, so she couldn’t exactly refuse this one. I wouldn’t call it ‘letting’ but yeah, she went through with it.”  
  
“Well, then what happened the other night with us? Why wouldn’t she let me tie her up?”  
  
“You should ask her. I’m not sure she’ll tell you, but if she does, you’ll understand. If you want a piece of advice, just skip the bondage, or if it’s something you need, talk to Kara about doing that with someone else. She’s not ever gonna go there willingly. Now, she’ll be perfectly happy to tie you up, if you’re into that. Maybe you should just suggest that instead.”

 

**Dee, We Hardly Knew Ye**

_Helo/Hoshi_

“How well did you know Lieutenant Dualla?”  
  
“I didn’t know her very well, personally. Mostly I knew of her through Felix - Lieutenant Gaeta. One of the first things Felix told me about her was that they had this silly agreement that when we got to Earth, if neither of them had found the right person, they would marry each other and start a family.”  
  
“Sounds like they were good friends. You didn’t spend much time with her, then?”  
  
“No. For whatever reason, our duty paths just didn’t cross often, and Felix and I were new enough with each other that we didn’t spend much time socializing. He talked about her a lot, though. He was thrilled when she and Apollo got married, which made Felix really angry with himself after he saw how unhappy she was with him.”  
  
“All right, Mr. Hoshi, I think that’s all I need. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from sharing our discussion until such time as the inquiry is completed.”  
  
“Yes, sir. I’m glad I was able to help.”   
  
"Dismissed, Mr. Hoshi."

 

**Helo Barely Escapes Mrs. Robinson, er, Tigh.**

_Helo/Ellen Tigh_

‘Ah, there you are. Mr...?”  
  
“Agathon, ma’am. Karl Agathon.”  
  
“Yes, Mr. Agathon. Saul tells me you have the night off, and I wondered if you might enjoy a little nightcap in my quarters. I have Ambrosia. The good stuff from before the fall. None of that stuff the Chief is passing off as alcohol.”  
  
“That’s a very generous offer, Mrs. Tigh. I’m going to have to respectfully decline, though. My girlfriend, Sharon, may look little, but she’s strong. And regardless of the current circumstances, we are exclusive.”  
  
“Pity. You are a strapping boy, and I would just have so much fun with you.” She reached up a hand to caress his cheek.  
  
He didn’t flinch, but he did subtly step away from her. “Was there anything else, Mrs. Tigh?”  
  
She sighed. “No. I was just trying to enjoy a little R&R while Saul was in the CIC tonight.”  
  
“Perhaps I can arrange to take his watch shift. I would hate for you to have to miss out on R&R because he’s busy.”  
  
She glared at him, but her voice was as treacly as ever, “No, No. I don’t want to keep poor Saul away from his work. He gets so grumpy when his schedule is interrupted. Well, if you’re sure....”  
  
“I’m expected in the gym for a workout with Lieutenant Thrace, so unless you’d like me to walk you to your quarters, I’ll be going.”  
  
“Oh, all right,” she pouted at him, flouncing off down the corridor.  
  
 _Thank the gods. I was almost afraid there for a minute. I’ve heard she can be....persistent._


End file.
